Past to the Present
by ImaLeo
Summary: Usagi has an accident and gains her memories from her past life as Serenity, but there's a catch, she doesn't remember anyone from her present life, only the people from the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Past to the Present**

Hey everyone, this is my very first story I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER **

I do not own Sailor Moon!

**Chapter 1**

Usagi started to stir and slowly opened her eyes. Her head was feeling heavy; it felt like she had been hit with a heavy unknown object. She started to look around, noticing she was in a place she didn't recognise, panic started to set in, until someone walked through the door.

Usagi was observing the young man that entered the room; she noticed he had short blonde hair, with emerald eyes. He was average in height, but what stuck out to her the most, was the clothes he was wearing. It was very peculiar; she has never seen anyone wear anything like that. She was suddenly pulled out of her observation when she heard a worried voice, referring to her as 'Usagi' started to speak. "Hey Usagi, you're finally up. That was a nasty blow you took to the head. You should really be more careful, but anyways, let's forget about that, how are you feeling?" the worried voiced asked her.

Usagi look at the young man in front of her wondering if she should reply. Obviously, knowing that her name isn't 'Usagi', she was slightly confused on wondering why the guy was referring to her as 'Usagi'. She soon decided that she should reply, only because there was no one else currently in the room with them and the intense worried gaze the young man was giving her.

"I feel fine, thank you very much; I just have a slight pain on my head." She smiled sweetly at the worried young man. "May I have the honour of knowing the name of my well-wisher?" she asked.

The young man automatically paled after hearing her question. "Ha ha ha, very funny Usagi," the young man replied in a serious tone. "This isn't a joking matter, you were seriously injured." He replied in a stern voice.

After getting no reply from Usagi and just a blank look on her face, he started to get extremely worried. "I should call Mamoru" he thought anxiously, "he would know what to do; after all he is studying to become a doctor." The young man the turned his attention back to Usagi and said, "Usagi, stay here, I'll be right back. I just have something to do. With that saying, he left an extremely confused young woman behind.

The blonde man exited the room to get his phone from under the counter to call his friend, when he noticed his overly quiet friend, (well most of the times) studying his buttocks off, as usual.

As he approached his friend, he tried to calm his worries, by taking deep breaths and then spoke, "Hey Mamoru, I need you to come to the staff room, its Usagi, I think she's injured."

His friend known as Mamoru looked at him, and said with amusement lingering on his voice, "Hey Motoki, did Odango Atama have another klutz attack?"

"Cut the girl some slack, she injured now and she needs your help." An angry blonde said, known as Motoki. "I think she's got amnesia, she doesn't remember me!"

Mamoru started to get worried. Even though he doesn't see eye-to-eye with Usagi, he doesn't want any harm to fall upon her. They both rushed to the staff room and as soon as Mamoru stepped into the room they heard Usagi shout, "Endymion".


	2. Chapter 2

**Past to the Present**

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own sailor moon!

Hi everyone, I'm extremely happy to know that you guys have been enjoying this story. It brought a big fat smile on my face, knowing that some people enjoyed reading it. I hope to carry this story meet everybody standard of enjoyment.

Thank you everyone for the positive feedback and thank you to everyone else who favoured and followed it.

**Chapter 2**

"Endymion" is what they both heard before a delicate body crashed into Mamoru holding onto him for dear life. "They're gone" Mamoru heard her whisper, "They're all gone" she started to let her tears flow down like a river.

**FLASHBACK **

"What a strange man" Usagi thought as she saw the young man exit the room. "I should go home before it's too late. Only Selene knows how I ended up in this strange area. I hope no one noticed I left the palace."

Usagi closed her eyes and concentrated on her powers and within a flash she was back on her home land; the moon. When she opened her eyes to the sight that greeted her was utter shock. She couldn't believe her eyes on what she was seeing.

Her homeland. The very place where she was raised since birth has been destroyed; there was no sign of life. Everyone and everything was gone. The only thing that remained was dust and rubbles. Oh, how the once beautiful and strong planet has been turned into nothing in a matter of seconds.

Usagi collapsed onto her knees as she cried for her mother, she cried for her guardians, she Luna and Artemas, she cried for her people and finally, she cried for her fallen Kingdom. Oh, how she felt her heart was about to rip out of her chest, just thinking about how everyone she held close to her heart is gone.

After crying for couple of minutes, she decided she should go look for Endymion and see how he doing. She closed her teary eyes and transported herself to a place where Endymion may be located. In a silver flash of light she was gone.

She reopened her eyes, only to be found that she has been relocated in the same place where she first left from. Oh the agony. First she found out that her home has been destroyed and now, she keeps ending up in the same place. She was about to leave again, when suddenly she saw Endymion entre the room.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's not much, but I really wanted to upload one from Usagi/Serenity's point of view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Past to the Present **

Hi to my lovely readers! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, favouring and following my story.

The answer to a question I got from a guest: the story is based on when Mamuro and Usagi used to fight. Also, I'm trying my best to make it long, because this is the first time I'm writing a story, I'm kind of struggling to make it.

I hope you guys enjoy this instalment. :)

**Disclaimer **

I do not own Sailor moon.

**Chapter 3**

Mamoru just stared at Usagi with confusion and worry clearly written in his eyes. The girl who he always enjoyed to fight with is currently broken, crying in his arms. Her sobs were heart wrecking, you can feel the pain that is emitting out of every single tear and whimper that came from her. Mamoru mind started to go haywire, not be able to understand the reason, to why Usagi was currently under a lot of distress. Something serious must have happen to her, in order for her to jump into her enemy's arms.

Usagi started to speak again to Mamoru through her sobs, "Endymion" she said. Mamoru noticed that this time that she called him 'Endymion', but he stayed silent, letting the little bundle of misery finish what she is saying. "I've lost everyone, my mother, my friends and my Kingdom. It's all gone, there's nothing left. I have nothing left..." she trailed off.

Mamoru and Motoki just look at each unable to comprehend what is happening. Usagi was there blabbing about how everyone she knows is gone and she keeps referring to Mamoru as Endymion. Mamoru decided it would be best if he said something to her before she wears herself out too much. "Usagi..." said he but then was cut off.

Usagi looked into Mamoru's eyes and said, "Endymion, why did you just call me Usagi? My name is Serenity, and you should know that." Usagi also known as Serenity started to panic, "Please don't tell me you haven't forgotten me. I won't be able to live knowing I have also lost you, as well as everyone else. I don't think my heart will be able to take that sort of blow at the moment." throughout all the tears of exhaustion and panicked mood, Serenity fainted right into Mamoru's arm.

Mamoru held the limp woman in his arm. Nothing mad sense, everything she kept saying was extremely confusing. She must have had some sort of trauma, because this isn't Usagi' normal personality. Actually, it's completely the opposite from the once cheerful bubbly girl is now replaced with a broken young girl.

Mamoru thought the best idea would be to take her home, where she will be able to see some friendly faces of her family, and she wouldn't have to worry about mother being gone. That's what confuses Mamoru the most, from what he heard, apparently Usagi's parents are extremely loving and caring people, and they won't leave her all alone. He got the address from Motoki and drove off with an unconscious Usagi in the car.

Serenity started to stir in her unconscious state and she slowly opened her eyes. She then turned her head and noticed that Endymion was focusing on the road with a worried expression marinated on his face. She started to look around the strange machine that she was in. It was moving with quite some speed, surprisingly it was also comfortable. She didn't want to interrupt him, because he seems deep into his thoughts, but she had to get something off her chest. "Endymion" she said. Once she got his attention, she carried on talking. "What has been happening? Earth looks completely different..." she trailed off.

Mamoru was going crazy with worry for the blonde next to him. He didn't know what to say because he didn't want to make her cry again. Once he knew, he almost reached his Usagi's house, he heard her speak. It disturbed him that she kept calling him Endymion. "Oda..." he stopped himself from using his nickname for her. "Usagi, nothing has changed." He took a deep breath while carrying on, "I think you must have hit your head really hard, which made you forget everything and to take up a different persona." The car then came to a stop. Mamoru got out and helped Usagi out of the car as well, because she looked like she was struggling to open the door. Usagi/Serenity came out of the car and said, "Endymion, you need to stop calling me Usagi. You, of all people should at least remember my name!" exclaimed a frustrated princess. "And I would also like to tell you that my memories are intact, nothing is wrong with me."

Mamoru didn't want to give much stress to Usagi because she is obviously in denial, so he just kept quiet and walked Usagi to the door. Mamoru knocked on the door and they waited for it to open.

The door opened and they were greeted by a woman with blue hair woman. "Usagi!" She exclaimed, quite irritated with the fact that her daughter had arrived late. "Where on earth have you been? You were meant to be home 20 minutes ago." She said with her voice slightly raised, while waving the spatula in front of Usagi's face.

Usagi automatically hide behind Mamoru for protection, from the unknown lady that seemed irritated with her. Mamoru decided it was best to speak up, because Usagi was obviously getting scared and plus her mother doesn't know what's happened to her. "Um, excuse?" he said. When Ikuko looked at him, he carried on, "Usagi had been injured and because of that she seemed to have lost her memory, or well... She created a different persona for herself." he said the last sentence quietly.

Ikuko look from Mamoru to Usagi and back to Mamoru with shock and worry written in her face. "Oh my baby!" she exclaimed trying to hug her daughter, but Usagi kept hiding behind Mamoru. Usagi started to pull on Mamoru green jacket, while saying, "Endymion, why did you bring me to this woman?" Ikuko looked hurt and said, "Usagi, I'm your mother. How can you say that?!" Usagi let go of Mamoru's jacket and she took a step back, while looking at the two people in front of her. "My... My mother" she said while fresh tears glistening in her eyes. "Endymion, how can you do this to me? I just lost my mother and everyone else I hold dear to me. They can't be replaced." She said with a quiet voice. "They can't be replaced!" this time she said louder with hurt lingering on her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Past to the Present**

Hi everyone, I tried to make this chapter as emotional as I can, but I found it difficult to express it in written form. I hope it doesn't disappoint you much. Oh, and I will also like to mention that I'm going write 'Serenity' instead of 'Usagi' in some parts. Also, I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer.

**Disclaimer **

I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 4**

Serenity was about to run off, but just then a firm grip got hold her wrist and stop her. She kept pulling on it, but her capture would not let her go. "Usagi" he said, but then corrected himself, because he remembered how she hated being called that, at the moment. "Serenity, can we please go inside first and discuss everything? I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling, but that wasn't my intention. I thought I was doing the right thing. You can trust me; I would never let anything hurt you"

Serenity looked at Mamoru debating whether or not she should listen to him. She was thinking back to everything that has happened to her and so far she has no one else she can reply on but only Endymion. She knew deep within her heart that Endymion won't purposely try to hurt her. Reluctantly, she agreed and stepped inside the house but at the same time keeping close to him.

Once everyone stepped inside the house they all made their way into the living room, where Usagi father was also seated, watching the TV with Shingo.

* * *

**Ikuko POV **

As I watched the interaction between my daughter and this young man, it was heart breaking that she would decide to trust someone else instead of me. I know I'm being selfish; thinking about my feelings, while my daughter is facing a serious dilemma, but still, being a mother I only want to protect my daughter. It hurts my feeling seeing her hide behind the young man, as if I'm going to attack her any minute. I really need to keep my emotions in check or how I'm I going to look after my baby. She needs me now. more than ever and I'm going to make sure that she can trust me to protect her from any danger.

As we make our way through to the living room, it completely slipped my mind about Kenji, and how he might react seeing his only daughter clinging onto a stranger. He was always overprotective when it came to Usagi's wellbeing; he never liked anyone from the opposite gender being next to his baby girl. Well, maybe expect Umino, only because he knew that Usagi will never see him more than a friend.

I noticed that Kenji saw Usagi clinging onto that young man. I saw his eyes darken and frown line was visible on his forehead. I decided it would be wise if I get him out of the room, before the situation turn to the worse. "Kenji" I called out. "I need to speak to you in private." I said. He automatically looked at me and was about the refuse letting his only daughter stay in the same room with the young man, but I said to him, "You don't need to worry about Usagi being on her own, because she won't be. Shingo is still there, so technically she's not alone and it's only going to take couple to minutes." Kenji grunted and stepped outside the room but not without giving a glare to the young man first.

"Ikuko, how can you let a stranger into our house just like that? Especially, a guy that seems to be glued onto our daughter!" He said with frustration. I understood his behaviour towards the situation, but I had to make him understand. I need him to know that we will have to put up with the young man until we can have Usagi to remember us. I started telling him about how Usagi refused to acknowledge me as her mother and that she has completely forgotten all her memoirs and that she only trusts that young man at the moment. When I finished telling him the complete story, I was in tears and Kenji's face looked broken, like he had lost something special to him. Ironically, he had, in some sort of a way. Our daughter maybe with us but she doesn't remember us. Oh why is the world so cruel sometimes? It likes to play with people emotions, making them suffer and feel a lot of pain.

Kenji came over to me and wrapped me into his embrace, while he said, "Don't worry honey, our daughter may not remember us, but at least we still have her with us, we can help her to remember everything and everyone. It's our duties as parent to protect our babies and that's what will do. Come now," he said, while drying my tears "We need to go and speak to Usagi about all this and get it sorted out."

* * *

**Normal POV **

As Kenji and Ikuko both walked into the room together they noticed that it was silent. They saw that Usagi was sitting close to Mamuro, which Kenji didn't like, but he had to put up with it ,at the moment. Kenji was the first one to break the silent by sending Shingo to his room. He went up to Usagi and said, "Usagi..." but he was interrupted by a scared voice saying, "My name not Usagi, it's..." She didn't tell them her name, because she was worried of how they may react when they know who she is.

Kenji become speechless, he was having difficulties in forming words. How is one meant to react to this situation? He thought. "Err, umm... Wha.. What happened to you?" he started to stutter, worried about what his daughter might say.

Serenity look slightly frightened by this new man she just met, because at first he looked like he wanted to kill Endymion, but now he just looks broken. Serenity didn't know what to say, because even though her Kingdom is no more and that she is the last remaining of her kind, she still remembers the Lunarian and Earthlings do not get along. She couldn't trust them; they have always feared her kind. What if they turn against her? What if they decide to do something to her? There was too many 'what if's?' So she decided to reply by saying, "I... I can't tell you. I'm not allowed to mention anything to you."

Mamoru just looked at Serenity; he wanted her to open up to them, so they will be able to get a better understanding of what is happening. He gave her hand a light squeeze and said, "Serenity, it's alright, you can trust these people they won't harm you." Serenity/Usagi replied to him saying, in a low voice, "That not the only problem, Endymion. We're both from two different planets; your people still don't like me, even if my Kingdom is gone."

Mamoru just learnt an interesting thing from the small conversation they had. Usagi thinks she from a different planet, which is impossible, because no other species can survive anywhere else expect Earth. Mamoru decided it would be best if he tried to make her talk to her parents first and then he can tackle the other problems. "Serenity, you can trust these people. I swear, they will not let any harm fall upon you, they will try their best to protect you." Serenity gave Mamoru an uncertain look, but decided that he would know what is best at the moment. She also believed that he would know which people can be trusted, because they are his people. She had spoken up with a soft voice saying, "Okay then. Endymion, I'm only doing this, because you said I can trust them, and I believe you. Well it all started when I decided I should go back to the moon before mother or the girls noticed I left, because as you know it's forbidden for Earthlings and Lunarians to have any form of contact. To be honest with you, I don't even remember coming to Earth today. I just woke up in a random place, but later on I found out it was Earth, because of Endymion." Serenity took a deep breath and looked down onto her lap, because she knew retelling the next part of the story is going to be difficult for her, "So, when I went back to the moon, I found that my Kingdom was destroyed. My mother, my guardians and all my people must have died, because everything was gone. There was no sign of life... there was nothing." she finished saying with tears brimming in her eyes.

She looked up to see the reaction of how the two people. She wanted to know if they will fear her, have joy in her lose or understand her situation. She didn't see any of that, instead she saw worry and hurt written on their faces. The woman with blue hair had tears streaming down her face. The man that was next to her, moved to give her a hug. Serenity automatically stiffened because she didn't know who the guy was that was currently hugging her. She heard him say, "Oh my little princess, what has happened to you? Do not worry; papa will make sure everything is okay... I'll make sure everything is okay..." he trailed off thinking about how he is going to get his daughter back to normal.

Serenity pale at the word 'papa', she's never knew her father and she doesn't want to replace him. She started to wiggle out of the embrace she was in. She looked him stared into his eyes and said, "I am honoured I can trust you, but you cannot replace my parents. I never knew my father, but still, I know that he was a good man, and replacing him will mean I never cared about him."

Kenji froze and stared at his daughter with a lot of anguish. He let a tear slide down his cheek not caring about anyone who saw him at his weakest point. His only daughter, his precious daughter is denying him the rights to be her father. Kenji was finding it difficult to understand the whole situation, without breaking down to pieces.

When Serenity finished saying her speech, she saw Luna walk through the door from the corner of her eyes. She turned towards Luna trying to see if it is actually her and not just her imagination.

I would like to thanks everyone for spending their time in reading my story. It does mean a lot to me when I find out that you guys are enjoying it. It makes me happy :D.


	5. Chapter 5

**Past to the Present**

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter that I just finished writing. I hope Luna reaction was interesting to you. Sorry to everyone who thought Luna would save the day in this chapter, but you never know what can happen next.

I want to thanks again, to everyone for reading this story. I will be forever grateful knowing that you guys actually enjoy reading it. I also love reading your reviews :D.

**Disclaimer **

I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 5**

Serenity was struggling to understand that Luna was actually there, right in front of her eyes. Her face was showing different form of emotions, such as shock, sadness, gratefulness and finally happiness. She couldn't believe it; she didn't want to get her hopes up. It is just too much of a coincidence that Luna happens to end up in the same house as she does. It's truly unbelievable.

At first she thought she had lost everyone from the Moon Kingdom, but now there might be some hope. If Luna survived, there a small chance that mother might be okay. Hopefully, most of the Lunarians are okay and they are just went somewhere else for safety, like Luna did. I wonder what happened to the Moon Kingdom that it ended up being destroyed.

Once Serenity came to terms that it is Luna is right in front of her, she pushed pass Kenji and ran towards Luna. She dropped down to her knees while she was hugging Luna to her chest and crying for hope that other people are okay. When Serenity finished crying and she was able to pull herself together, she looked at Luna with a teary smile and said, "Oh Luna! I'm so happy. You don't understand how happy I am to see you, and to see that you are well."

Luna was looking Usagi as if she had grown an extra head. "I wonder what has gotten into this girl?" Luna thought. She has never been this excited to see me. Especially when we saw each other in the morning.

Serenity noticed that Luna wasn't saying anything to her so she asked, "Luna, what happened to the Moon Kingdom and where is mother?"

Luna literally thought Usagi has gone crazy. "Does this girl expect me to speak in front of everyone? And why is she asking me for her mother, when she is in the same room as her?" She thought to herself, supposing something most of happened. "Oh no!" Luna exclaimed in her head, "I hope her family hasn't found out that she is Sailor moon, or why else would she ask about the Moon Kingdom in front of other people?" Luna had an appearance of shock marinated on her face.

Serenity was getting worried, wondering why Luna is taking a long time to reply to her. "Luna," she spoke up, "Is there something wrong? Why are not replying to me? Has something happened to your vocals?" She asked with a worried tone, at the same time shaking the cat gently.

Luna was getting annoyed from being shaken and the continually asked questions. "Usagi, would you stop shaking me?" She said with frustration laced on her voice.

Multiple of gasps can be heard throughout the room. Ikuko started have a fainting spell and she collapsed from exhaustion of today's events, while Kenji had his mouth open gaping like a fish. "I must be going crazy from all this stress" he thought "Cats don't speak, I'm sure of it! What if all of this is a dream and Usagi is actually okay. That would be more of a reasonable answer towards a talking cat."

Mamoru was the first one to recover from the initial shock. "Did... Did that cat just speak?!" he exclaimed.

Serenity's and Luna's eyes turned towards him. Luna just berated herself for slipping up and speaking in front of people, while Serenity said to Mamoru like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Of course Endymion. Luna has the power to speak, but I wonder why she hasn't been saying much today."

Mamoru and Kenji were both struggling to process the thought that Luna can speak. "But cats don't speak!" Kenji exclaimed out of nowhere. Serenity just glanced at him and said, "Well cats from Earth can't speak, but Luna is not from Earth, she from Mau."

Luna just looked at Usagi with surprise while thinking to herself, "How does Usagi know I'm from Mau? I never mentioned that I'm from Mau. I wonder if her memories are coming back. Hopefully all the girls' memories are coming back, and then it would be easier to find and protect the princess when the time comes."

Luna was brought out of her trail of thoughts when she heard Mamoru mutter, "Everything Usagi said might be ridiculously true, if there's a talking cat... I think I'm going crazy" Luna hissed at Serenity saying, "What have you been telling them? You know you shouldn't speak about anything to anyone!"

Serenity looked hurt by the tone of voice Luna was using towards her. Luna has never spoken to her in that manner, even when she tried to sneak out of the palace grounds. "Luna" said with sadness emitting through her voice, "I haven't said anything that I'm not meant to, plus Endymion already knows everything about me. Why are you so angry towards me? I've never seen you this angry towards anyone."

Luna was still irritated with the fact that the people in this room know about the Moon Kingdom. She was currently ignoring everything that Usagi was saying to her. "Well Usagi! You shouldn't have said anything to them that could cause harm to our mission and other people. Especially you, as Sailor Moon, it is your duty to protect people. By letting your family know, you have caused harm towards our mission and your family. Also, who is Endymion? There's no Endymion in the room!" Luna was just getting frustrated with the fact that Usagi gave some important information away.

Serenity looked at Luna as if she has gone crazy. "Luna, has Earth made you gone crazy" She said with a sigh. "Why are you calling me Usagi? Why is everyone calling me that?!" She slightly raised her voice at the last question, to show her irritation. "Also I don't understand what you are saying. What mission are you talking about? And who is Sailor Moon? There was never a Sailor Moon in the Moon Kingdom." Serenity then turned towards Mamoru and pointed at him while saying, "He's Endymion, the Prince of Earth."

Luna was trying to understand what Usagi is saying. Nothing she said made sense. Luna was to get a funny feeling about all of this. "This isn't like Usagi." She thought to herself, "Usagi never argue with me this much, especially when she knows she is wrong. What if the dark Kingdom cast some sort of spell on her? Luna carried on her trail of thoughts and the more doubts she thought about, her worries increased.

While Serenity and Luna were having there little argument, they were oblivious about everyone else around them. Kenji wasn't paying much attention to what Luna and Serenity were saying. He was more worried about his unconscious wife that might have hurt her head when fainted.

Mamoru on the other hand was paying close attention to what being said between the two. He was still freaked out about the fact that a cat can speak. Not only speak, but have excellent English. Mamoru then heard Luna call Usagi 'Sailor Moon' and she referred to him as 'the Prince of Earth'. "Okay, now I need to find the truth behind this. There must be some truth behind this crazy day, after all there's a talking cat right in front of my eyes." Mamoru thought to himself, while feeling a migraine coming on.

Mamoru cough to clear his voice and said, "Hey guys, can someone do some explaining? I think I have the right to know, because apparently this has something to do with me. The way you guys are speaking." He said with a little of annoyance. At the same time waving his hand between the two; indicating that he is talking about them.

"Uhm, Mamoru, is it? You're the guy who picks on Usagi, right?" Luna asked him. Mamoru started to blush at this statement, remembering all the teasing they have done to each other. "If you excuse me, I'll be right back." said Luna. "I have to contact the scouts about this problem. Hopefully mercury's computer can do some scans on Usagi and tell us what's been happening to her." Luna thought to herself, as she walked out on the room.

"Sooo, Endymion..." Serenity dragged out. "Do you have any place I can stay until I figured out what has happened?" she asked.

Just then Kenji walked came downstairs after he left his unconscious wife in their bed. "You will stay here, where you live." Kenji demanded. He needs to have his daughter with him so they can figure out how to solve the problem. "Where did Luna go? I have a lot of questions to ask her. I feel like I'm going crazy! I still can't progress the idea of a talking cat" he said.

"Uhm, she left... She said she has something important to do." Serenity is still feeling uncomfortable talking to the stranger she just met, specifically when he demands her to stay. She also doesn't like the idea of staying in this house alone with them. "Endymion" She said. "Would you be able to stay here as well? I don't like the idea of staying with people I don't know."

Every time Kenji hears Usagi refer to him as a stranger, it hurt. It feels like someone is trying to rip his heart out. His own flesh and blood is denying him of his existence. Even though it's not her fault, as a father it will still hurt. There will be no denying of the pain every parent will feel when their children are in danger.

Kenji doesn't want Mamoru to stay under the same roof as his daughter, but he'll have to put up with it, if it means keeping Usagi next to him. It seems he is the only person she trusts.

Kenji was about to speak up and give permission to let Mamoru stay here, but he was interrupted by Mamoru saying, "Serenity, I need you to stay here. It's safer for you to stay here then follow me around and trust me, I give you my word. These good people will never let anything bad happen to you. Also, you still got Luna with you, the cat that can speak." he said, trying to get used to a talking cat. "It'll also help you to get to know these people, so you won't feel uncomfortable around them." Mamoru doesn't like referring to Usagi parents as 'these people' but if he said 'parents' again, another argument might be set loose and it's too late to have another argument. "I promise you, I'll be back in the morning." Mamoru didn't like the situation he was put in, but he needs answers, and call him crazy, but if a talking cat can give him the answers, then he might as well stick around. Plus, he'll be too worried about Usagi, if he doesn't see her tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Past to the Present**

Hi to all my lovely readers. I am extremely sorry for uploading this late. I never intended for it to be this late. Every time I tried to finish the chapter off, something else will pop-up on occupy my time. Especially, with going to University, I have a lot of work to do. I will try my best to update it and hopefully update sooner than later. I'm also sorry that I didn't make this chapter as long as the previous one. I do try my best though, and I don't want to leave you guys hanging, so I thought it will be a good idea if I submit a new chapter.

I want to carry on thanking everyone who reviews and follows/favours my story. You guys are the best! ;D

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 4**

**Luna's POV**

"Oh dear, I wonder what has happened to Usagi? Whatever it is, we need to make sure that it's sorted out." Luna thought as she was running upstairs, into Usagi bedroom to prevent other people from over hearing conversation.

Once Luna arrived into Usagi room, she got her communicator and contacted Mercury. "Mercury here." Luna heard from the device. "Mercury, I need you to contact the other scouts, and tells them to meet you at Usagi house. Something has happened to Usagi and I need you to give her a scan, to see if you can pick up on anything."

"Why don't we just go to Usagi's house now? We can sneak up into her bedroom, through the window." Mercury suggested.

Luna just shook her head and said, "No, don't do that. I have a bad feeling about everything. What if Usagi really does have some sort Dark Kingdom spell? Then she might have a negative reaction towards you guys. That's why I thought, it would be best if she saw you in your normal form, just to be on the safe side.

"Poor Usagi, I hope nothing serious happened to her." Mercury said with sympathy. "I'll tell the girls and we can meet up at 12 to come to Usagi's house. It would be a good idea if we let her rest for a bit, before we arrive, so it shows that we haven't suspected anything is wrong."

"That's a good idea Mercury." said Luna with hope that nothing horrible has happened to her charge.

**Mamoru POV**

As I left Usagi house, I felt a little guiltily for leaving her, while I gave her one last glance. I saw in her eyes a girl full of doubt, not knowing what to do. Why did this have to happen to Usagi; innocent Usagi? She has never harmed anyone, except the time when she threw her shoe at me. I thought to myself, while rubbing my head, reminiscing of that exact moment.

"I wonder what is going on in that little head of Usagi's... It's strange everything she talks about. The way she says everything seems so real." He thought while shaking his head to get rid of the ridiculous idea. I wonder what Luna meant when she called Usagi 'Sailor Moon'. Is she really Sailor Moon? I really need to find out, because this can leave her in a vulnerable position to the dark Kingdom, if she doesn't recall anything about her life.

Mamoru then thought about Luna and how she could talk. He couldn't believe that didn't realise this before. He caught Usagi plenty of times having an argument with Luna, but thought nothing of it. I hope I can see Luna when I go to Usagi's house tomorrow. It would be a lot of help, if I can have a discussion with her, to clear things up.

Mamoru then got out of his car and went into his apartment. "I think I should go to sleep. It will be better if I see Usagi with a clear mind tomorrow.' he thought to himself.

As he settled himself into his bed as he drifted off to sleep. Couple of hours later Mamoru started to twisted and turn in his sleep.

He was dreaming about a princess. The princess was on a balcony, covered in fog. Her face wasn't visible, but you can hear the princess's plea for Mamoru to find the Ginzuishou. The voice that was emitting from the princess, you can tell that she was scared, her voice sounded broken, as though she was about the cry. "Please find the Ginzuishou…" She said. "It will reveal everything." The voice echoed.

Mamoru woke from his sleep, sweating and panting, inhaling deep breaths. "Ugh..." He exhaled. It's the same dream again. I really need to find who the princess is. She looked in distress, more than normal.

He then turned to look at his alarm clock; it was reading "05:03" in red light. "Well, I won't be able to go to back to sleep. I'm better off, if I just get up and jog around the park to start my day" he thought to himself.

**Normal POV**

kukko and Kenji were both downstairs discussing Usagi predicament and what they will have to do.

Shingo was observing his parents. He could tell that there was something wrong, because of the tension in the air and he also knew it was about Usagi.

"Uhm hmm" Kenji cleared his throat, so that he could get his son's attention. When Shingo looked up from his breakfast, his father started to speak up. "Shingo, we need to discuss something in private. You need to make sure that you don't cause your sister any distress. You might scare her away, even though we all know you do it out of love, but still, it at this moment your sister doesn't remember us. She's very fragile. She can break any moment…"

After the serious discuss the Tsukino household had, they decided that it would best not to get anyone else involved. Everyone who already knows what is happening should be the only one that knows. It's not normal what's happening to Usagi, they concluded. They decided about going against to see the doctors, because they might class Usagi as mentally insane. They also might say everyone else is crazy when they involve a talking cat.

**Serenity's POV**

Serenity woke up from her restless sleep, even though her bed isn't as comfortable as the one in the palace, still she is grateful with everything she got from strangers. Before Serenity woke up from her sleep, she was dreaming about her Kingdom on the moon. She dreamt that she meant up with Endymion on the moon and that he was going to ask for her hand in marriage, but that's when the dream started to change. She started to see fire. It was as if her dream was showing her of a war that was happening on the moon. Everyone was dying, as if a curse has befallen upon them all. She saw Endymion covered up in blood and that when she woke up from her sleep.

She stayed in her bed for half an hour, thinking about the dream that she has seen. That dream isn't normal. There was a lot of death taking place. "I wonder if it's trying to tell me something." she mused to herself. "I hope that really didn't happen on the moon. It wouldn't make sense either way, because it showed Endymion being covered in blood, but he looked okay to me, expect he called me Usagi a couple of times.

"Right, I better make my present known before everyone starts to worry. Plus all this unnecessary thinking is just going for make my head hurt." Thought to herself.

As Serenity was walking down the stairs she could her mumbling. The voice sound recognisable, but she couldn't say who it is.

**Scouts POV**

All three of scouts woke up and stood outside of Usagi's house at 12. Mercury, known as Ami was the first to speak up. She said. "Hey girls, I'm glad that you guys were able to make it in time. Let's go in and check what's wrong with Usagi."

"Let's go." Said the other two girls in union, while giving each other a nod.

Ami did a slight knock on the door; they waited for a couple of seconds until Ikukko opened the door for them. "Hi Girls." She said "I didn't know you guys were meeting up with Usagi today." She said.

The girls with the raven coloured hair replied to Usagi's mother. "Hi Mrs Tsukino, Usagi doesn't know we're here. We thought about surprising her today."

"Awh, that's a wonderful thought girls." Ikkuko said with a nervous voice. "I'm sorry to say Usagi isn't feeling well today, so you won't be able to see her."

The tall brunet decided she should say something as well. "Can we see Usagi and say that we hope she gets well soon."

"Usagi isn't feeling well at all girls, I'm really sorry, I'll give you guys a call when she wakes up. She's still asleep at the moment."

The girls gave each other worried glances. They had to see what's wrong with Usagi, and if it really does have something to do with the Dark Kingdom then it needs to get sorted out as soon as possible before any damage is occurred.

The raven haired girl known as Rei was about to say something to persuade Usagi's mother into letting them to see her daughter, but just them everyone heard someone shout, "Mars! Mercury! Jupiter!" With excitement lingering on her voice.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and once again, I am really sorry for the late update.


End file.
